No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way End Credits
The following is a listing of the end credits for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There is a dialog between Cate Archer and Magnus Armstrong at the start of the credits. There is a mid-credit cut scene and an after-credit cut scene. "---" separates the credit screens No One Lives Forever 2 A Fox Interactive and Sierra Entertainment Production A Monolith Productions Game --- No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way is powered by the LithTech Jupiter System --- Fox Interactive: --- Chris Miller, Producer Aaron Blean, Associate Producer Fox Quality Assurance Department: Igor Krinitskiy, Assistant Quality Assurance Manager Francis Choi, Lead Tester --- Test Team: Geoff Bent Scott Carroll Michael Graham Jen Johnson Cris Lee Jonathan Masterson Billy Pamier Denise Pater Luke Thai Hal Zabie Localization Manager: Kristian Davila --- Special Thanks: Eric Asevo Steve Berscch Pete Cesario Lindsey Fischer Ivo Gerscovich Greg Goodrich Tim Hall Tim Harrison Michael Heilemann Becky Kneubuhl Luke Letizia Dan Mackechnie Gabriel Mann John Melchior --- Megan O'Brien Paul Pawlicki Michael Pole Rich Ragsdale Tim Ramage Jamie Samson Kirk Scott Dave Shaw David Stalker Kristin Sutter (www.nolfgirl.com) Tim Tran Jack Van Leer Ellen Williams Chris Wilson Asylum Studio (www.asylumstudio.com) --- Lisa Fredsti (Fox Library) Brian Thomas (Fox Library) Brian Harvey (NVIDIA) Jessie Lawrence (Creative Labs) Mike Drummelsmith (Matrox) Marisa Porter, MCA Van Riker, 1600 Records John Dongelmans (Microsoft) Tim Godwin, Line 6 --- Working with the NOLF team continues to be a great experience. Thank you for all the late nights, the lost weekends and most of all, for your incredible commitment to the quality of this game. You're awesome! -CM --- :The cut scene with Mr. Jones returning from vacation airs here. --- Monolith Productions: --- James Ackley, Lead Sound Designer Scott Albaugh, Senior 2D/3D Artist/Animator Curt Collins, 2D/3D Artist Brian Davis, 2D/3D Artist Michael Drummond, Level Designer Kevin Francis, Senior Engineer Terry Franguiadakis, Engineer Jim Geldmacher, Engineer Jon Gramlich, QA Lead Nathan Grigg, Composer Chris Hewett, Director of Development J.J. Hoesing, Engineer --- Rodney Houle, Level Designer Craig Hubbard, Creative Director/Lead Game Designer Steve Lee, Senior 2D/3D Artist David Longo, Art Director/Lead 3D Artist Dan Miller, Level Designer John Mulkey, Lead Level Designer Jeff Orkin, Senior Engineer John O'Rorke, Engineer Brian Pamintuan, Sound Designer Russ Pecoraro, Engineer Brad Pendleton, Lead Engineer Sasha Runnels, Senior 2D/3D Artist --- Samantha Ryan, Producer Wes Saulsberry, Art Lead Kevin Stephens, Director of Engineering Akika Tanaka, 2D/3D Artist Cassano Thruston, Sound Designer Simon Wong, Motion Capture Engineer Additional Level Design: Nathan Cheever Dan Thibadeau Character Concept Art: Eric Kohler --- Special thanks to the following Monolith personnel: Matt Allen Andrea Barringer Bryan Bouwman Wayne Burns Dan Fagan Andy Grant Jason Hall Patti Kail Gary Kussman Kevin Lambert --- Rick Lambright Brian Legge Brian Long Spencer Maiers Kristin McLellan Andrew Megowan Ryan O'Rourke Matt Scott Mark Spadoni Jim Totaro Jim Wallingford Sandra Watanabe Kiyotaka Yaguchi --- Special thanks to the following LithTech Personnel: Jonathan Branam Bob Givnin Brian Goble Matt Grimshaw Chris Hedberg Jeff Hutt David Koenig Dan White Paige Young --- Special thanks to: Steve Burke, NVIDIA Justin Cooney, ATI Todd Clauson, Intel Keith Galocy, NVIDIA Greg James, NVIDIA Matt McClellan, Intel Derek Reynolds, Intel Randy 'ydnar' Redding Metrolabs, developers of tasty XTZ Caffeine and herbal energy drinks --- NOLF 2 Theme and Game Score: Nathan Grigg Cut Scene Scores: Nathan Grigg Guy Whitmore Musicians: Andrea Wittgens: vocals (NOLF2 Theme) Nathan Grigg: vocals (NOLF 2 Theme, India, Island) Vincent Gates: guitar (NOLF 2 Theme) Lori Goldston: cello (H.A.R.M. Motif, arranged by Guy Whitmore) --- Recording Engineers: Jay Kennedy Vincent Gates Nathan Grigg Special Thanks: Rich Ragsdale (for the use of the NOLF theme) --- Voice Cast: --- JEN TAYLOR: Cate Archer Isako UNITY Receptionist Ninjas Bystanders --- JOCK BLANEY: Dmitrij Volkov --- KEN BOYNTON: Santa General Morgan Hawkins Mischa the pilot Kamal Anoop Banerjee Balaji Malpani Soviet personnel India H.A.R.M. personnel H.A.R.M. personnel Mimes --- DAVID SCULLY: Isaac Barnes --- DEENA BURKE: Mother Ninjas --- JOHN ARMSTRONG: The Director Pierre H.A.R.M. personnel Man-Crates Mimes --- GARY SCHWARTZ: Super Soldiers Soviet personnel India H.A.R.M. personnel --- JOHN PATRICK LOWRIE: Bruno Lawrie --- TODD LICEA: Evil Alliance personnel H.A.R.M. personnel --- JEFF STEITZER: Dr. Schenker Super Computer Robots --- ANDRE SOGLIUZZO: Magnus Armstrong --- TERRENCE SLOGGINS: As Himself --- Motion Capture Cast: Jenna Hawkins John Kaufmann Lisa P. Leon-Guerrero Justin Emeka Kerry Wong Hans Altwies --- Sierra Entertainment/Vivendi Universal Publishing: --- Bill Dugan, Executive Producer Bernadette Pryor, Producer Lee Rosini, Director of Marketing Mike Rodgers, Brand Manager Rozita Tolouey, Brand Manager Rich Robinson, Vice President Studios Barbara Schwabe, VP of Marketing Mike Nicolino, Network Development Julie Pitt, Production Services Manager Sarita Churchill, PR Manager Gary Stevens, QA Director Ken Eaton, QA Supervisor --- Tharlie Richardson, QA Test Lead Sweeny Designs, Manual Design Guy Welch, Online Marketing Manager Mike Taskey, Online Evangelist Randy Linch, Production Certification Director Rod Shean, Production Certification Director Chris Rooker, Production Certification Lead Cyra Talton, Production Certification Lead Brandon Valdez, Production Certification Lead Richard Benavides, Production Certification Engineer Ben Chan, Production Certification Tester Mary Barker, Trade Marketing Manager --- Special Thanks: Erin Alvarez Molly O'Brien Pat Callahan Julie Daino Tracy Gibbs Adam Lumsden Peter Della Pena Eric Roeder Mike Ryder James Shaw --- © 2002 Monolith Productions, Inc. All rights reserved. Cate Archer and A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way are trademarks of Monolith Productions, Inc. Copywrite ©2002 Sierra Entertainment, Inc. ©1998-2002 Sierra Entertainment, Inc. Sierra and the Sierra logo are trademarks of Sierra Entertainment. Fox Interactive, No One Lives Forever and their associated logos are registered tradmarks or trademarks of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. ©2002 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. --- Uses Bink Video Technology Copyright: © 1994-2002 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. MPEG Layer-3 audio coding technology licensed from Fraunhofer IIS and Thomson multimedia. This product contains the LithTech™ Jupiter System license from LithTech, Inc. LithTech Jupiter System © 1997-2002 LithTech, Inc. All Rights Reserved. LithTech and the LithTech logo are trademarks of LithTech, Inc. --- NVIDIA, the NVIDIA Logo, NVIDIA The Way It's Meant to be Played Logo and other NVIDIA Marks are trademarks of NVIDIA Corporation in the United States and other countries. Windows is a registered trademark or trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries. The ratings icon is a trademark of the Interactive Digital Software Association. --- :The final cut sceen plays with The Director taking one last call from Mother and Dmitrij Volkov quitting H.A.R.M. --- :Mission Summary screen is presented. --- Production Art shown in the Credits The following production art was shown during the end credits. * General Morgan Hawkins and Isaac Barnes * A H.A.R.M. soldier in his dark uniform * Isako with her umbrella * One of the Super Soldiers * H.A.R.M. Bot * A Ninja * Pierre the Mime King See Also * The Operative: No One Lives Forever End Credits * Contract J.A.C.K. End Credits Category:Extras